leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrrley/Purgatio - The Savior of Good
I'm back with another champion idea: Purgatio, the Savior of Good. This time it's more of a buffing and defensive support inspired by an idea in the Vayne/Background comment section. Feel free to give tons of feedback. Abilities When an allied unit (including himself) kills an enemy unit they will be healed for 1% of the dying unit's maximum health. This heal cannot exceed 100 hp and does not apply Believe. (1000 unit range) |description2 = Purgatio captures the souls of dying allied units and stores them. At 5 stacks he can activate this ability to unleash the souls. The souls seek vengeance and damage a target enemy champion based on how many souls Purgatio has stacked and slowing them by 40%. This number cannot exceed 10 stacks which will double the damage. |leveling = 20% |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 575 }} Purgatio purifies an allied champion, cleansing them from crowd control. The target then gains 20% more healing from all sources and deals bonus magic damage on-hit for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 25 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Purgatio blesses a small area (250-unit radius), healing allied units, giving them movement speed and granting them a shield that aborbs damage scaling by 50% of the heal amount for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Purgatio calls upon the power of the angels and buffs his team, granting them bonus armor and magic resistance, 35% tenacity and flat movement speed for 10 seconds. Purgatio then can cast a second effect for 10 seconds at no cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Purgatio calls upon the Mikael's power to cleanse an allied champion, freeing them from debuffs and granting them 50% of the effects from Celestial Power. |leveling = |range = 600 }} }} Change Log ;05/03/2014 * Q received a cooldown and higher range * Added secondary role (Tank) Quotes ;Upon Selection * This world will live in light. ;Attacking * If I have to. * I seek purity. * This is not right but it will lead to the right thing. * My hand brings an end to evil. * This land will now peace. * This stops, here and now. * After night comes day. * After war comes peace. * Life after death. * The evil will experience evil. * I believe in the angels and gods. * Mikael, guide me. * This is not my will, but it is my duty. ;Movement * Peace where ever I step. * Angels guide me. * Let me help you. * Purity and peace. * The Evil cannot win this war. * I fight for a higher will. * War is not the right way. * This slaughter will stop. * I will cleanse our pain. * We will not die in vain. * Great power used for a greater will. * Guidance through believe. * Righteous force. ;Taunt * Your soul is as dark as this world. * You are corrupted, I cannot save you. Therefore you must die. ;Taunting * There is no nightmare when there is no night. ;Taunting * Shadows die if they are touched by light. And so will you. ;Taunting Voidborn Champions * The Void is a dark place. It will be lightened or destroyed. It is at my hand. ;Joke * There is no time for jokes. * I do not have time for jokes as I must cleanse this place. ;Upon Feeding a with a * Pure and good. * Grow strong. ;Upon Casting or * My work is not yet done. * My celestial power will return. ;Upon Scoring a Takedown. * Rest in peace. * Your death is for a greater good. * Sacrifices have to be made in a world of war. ;Upon Casting Soul Capture * Seek for vengeance! * Use your second chance wisely. * Requiescat in pace. ;Upon Casting Soul Capture on * Corruption must be deleted. ;Upon Casting Purify * Aid whenever needed. * Live in peace. ;Upon Casting Purify on * I will not let pure good die. * Use the power of your brothers. ;Upon Casting Purify on * We seek the right thing, Vayne. * My power will always help you, Vayne. ;Upon Casting Will of the Ancients * By the will of the gods! * No one dies on my account! * Let peace and power fill you! ;Upon Casting Celestial Power * ANGELS GUIDE THIS FIGHT! * WE WILL NOT FALTER! * POWER OF THE GODS, GUIDE US! ;Upon Casting Mikael's Blessing * One last plea, Mikael. * I need your power once more. * Amen. Category:Custom champions